The Ōra Prince
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Author's Note: Bad & Good News!

**- Author's Note: Descender Failed And A New Story Similar To The Prince Of The Ōra Bloodline -**

**Sorry to say this, but it seems **Descender** isn't living up to your standards. Therefore, I decided to write something else that involves with an aura-like story plot since it is one of those usually things everyone likes to read. So… I decided to come up with a new story, a new version for one of my previous stories, **The Prince Of The Ōra Bloodline**, which will be called **The Ōra Prince**. It will have similar characteristics, but overall it will be different. I hope you like the idea. With that being said, here's a look-see of the new story, **The Ōra Prince**.**

**- Story Plot - **

Two thousands years ago, two proud clans by the name of **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians**, born from similar bloodlines with unique abilities, were chosen by fate to defend the world from evil and keeping the balance between man and Pokémon at peace. Overtime and for every two hundred years or so, fate would choose two "special" children, one from each clan, to carry on their proud legacy and be their **"Ōra Prince"**. Unfortunately, the **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians **didn't like the idea of having two Ōra princes. To their eyes, there can **ONLY** be one true **Ōra Prince **between the two rival clans. No sooner, debate exploded between the two and soon afterwards, a bloody war was set. After years and years of gruesome conflict, the **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians **finally split into two separate bloodlines, in order to prove one another who is the superior clan and who had the right to be fate's **ONLY **defenders of the world. Not only that, who the had the privilege to have their children and their descendants carry out their legacy as their rightful **Ōra Prince**.

Now, two thousands years later, a young boy by the name of Ash Satoshi Ketchum, a descendant of the **Ōraians **and one of the new **Ōra Princes**, must fulfill his undying role as a **Ōraian** descendant and **Ōra Prince** to carry out his bloodline's legacy and responsibilities. But can he handle it alone? Much less, can he live up to his bloodline's standards while dealing with troublesome trials and foes along the way? And what is the deal with him having three female bodyguards as his protection? Much so, they are willing to protect him with the cost of their life. Can this be for real? Only time will tell.

**- Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians - **

**- Ōraians: **A special race of human beings who are capable of manipulating a "special" energy called **Ōra**. From time to time, they are known as **Ōra** **Guardians**, protectors of all **Ōra**. Unlike their counterpart, they fight for what is right. And it is rumored that Ōraians has the strongest Ōra among any other living force. Other than that, most **Ōraians** are born with the black hair, light blue eyes, and a birthmark/tattoo of a blue **Ōra **sphere, somewhere on their back. Their **Ōra** color is naturally light blue.

**- Dākuōraians: **Just like the **Ōraians, **they are capable of manipulating a special energy, similar to **Ōra, **which is known as **Dark Ōra, **a polar version of the original. From time to time, they are known as **Dark Deceivers**, individuals who lies, fools, and uses others for their own gain by offering ultimate power to the foolish ones. Unlike the **Ōraians, **the **Dākuōraians **fight for only what is best in their interest, not for the world. Often times, they look down at normal humans and Pokémon as weak, fragile creatures who cares nothing, but themselves. And unlike their counterpart, the **Dākuōraians **are gifted with other special abilities, other than Ōra control. For what they are, is completely unknown since all Dākuōraians are born different. And just like **Ōraians, **they too have birthmarks, but in a much different design, which appears to be a red **Ōra **sphere with bat-like wings, located somewhere on the back. Their **Ōra **color is usually crimson or black.

**Well, how do you like it so far? I'm sure it's much better than **Descender**. Just to let you guys know, I'm going to use Cynthia, Solidad, and J as Ash's three female bodyguards who are born from families that had been serving the past Ōra Princes for decades. Yes, it's something different I just added, unlike the other story. As for who will be part of the slow harem, the characters, and the villainous groups, I will post polls for them somewhere this week. As for the Dākuōraian Prince, it's going to be an OC named Toto. With nothing else to say, I hope you are interested in it. Post a review on what you think about it. Sorry for **Descender**. This will be the last time I'm going to drop a story. I promise!**

**Johan07!**


	2. The Child Prince Arc: New Bodyguards

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OC villains, Toto and a few others.

**Rated: **T to M

**Genre (s): **Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Romance

**Word Count: **5,746

**Pairing (s): **Ash/harem (slowly), and a few others

**Summary: **Two thousand years ago, two proud clans by the name of **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians**, born from similar bloodlines with unique abilities, were chosen by fate to defend the world from evil and keeping the balance between man and Pokémon at peace. Overtime and for every two hundred years or so, fate would choose two "special" children, one from each clan, to carry on their proud legacy and be their **"Ōra Prince"**.Unfortunately, the **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians **didn't like the idea of having two Ōra princes. To their eyes, there can **ONLY **be one true **Ōra Prince **between the two rival clans. No sooner, debate exploded between the two and soon afterwards, a bloody war was set. After years and years of gruesome conflict, the **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians **finally split into two separate bloodlines, in order to prove one another who is the superior clan and who had the right to be fate's **ONLY **defenders of the world. Not only that, who they had the privilege to have their children and their descendants carry out their legacy as their rightful **Ōra Prince**.

Now, two thousand years later, a young boy by the name of Ash Satoshi Ketchum, a descendant of the **Ōraians **and one of the new **Ōra Princes**, must fulfill his undying role as a **Ōraian **descendant and **Ōra Prince **to carry out his bloodline's legacy and responsibilities. But can he handle it alone? Much less, can he live up to his bloodline's standards while dealing with troublesome trials and foes along the way? And what is the deal with him having three female bodyguards as his protection? Much so, they are willing to protect him with the cost of their life. Can this be for real? Only time will tell.

**Characters' Age (s):**

Ash Satoshi Ketchum = 4 ½ - 5

Delia Hanako Ketchum = Early-30's

Professor Samuel Oak = Mid-40's

Gary Shigeru Oak = 5 - 5 ½

Cynthia Shirona = 12

Solidad Saori = 12

J/Jane Hunter = 12 ½

Unnamed parents = Late-30's

**The Ōra Prince - The Child Prince Arc**

**- The New Bodyguards -**

Pallet Town, a small, but yet peaceful town in the western part of the Kanto region, It serves as a home to many locals and inexperience Pokémon trainers as well to many others who aren't part of the region. Knowing so, it is also the home to one of the world's well-known Pokémon researchers of all time, Professor Oak. And unaware to most, so was it to a "special" child by the name of Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Knowing that, this is where our story begins.

Just like any ordinal day, Pallet Town was as peaceful and quiet as ever with the sun shining brightly upon its atmosphere, with no rain cloud in sight. However, unlike most of days where nothing _too special _was happening; today was completely different. Something _big _was occurring at Professor Oak's research lab, something that was going to affect a certain boy's life, from this day forward. Whatever it is, you will find out soon enough.

Gathering around in the living room of Professor Oak's laboratory were a group of people, ranging from early 30's to near 50's. Among the group was a man who was well-known by all because of his reputation as a famous researcher. That man was of course, the one and only Professor Oak and sitting right next to him on the sofa was a young and beautiful woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a green hair band. Her name is Delia Hanako Ketchum, the mother of Ash Satoshi Ketchum. And from the looks of it, she and the rest of the group was deep in conversation about something _major_, something that involve her little boy. Whatever could it be?

"Are you really sure about this? Ma-Maybe it's just a coincidence." Delia said in a desperate tone.

"No, Delia." Oak immediately disagreed with the young mother who was trying desperately to keep her beloved son away from fate and destiny that was waiting for him. But alas, her futile attempts were meaningless when it comes to the truth. "There's no denying it."

"B-But…"

"There are no buts, Delia." Oak interrupted his former student. "We can't deny the truth about Ash. As much as you don't want to believe it, you have to face the fact that he is what he is. Fate has chosen him."

Delia bit her lower lip. "I know, but he is still my baby boy."

"I know he is." Oak said, smiling sadly at the young mother who is still having hard time accepting the truth about her baby boy. "He will always be your son. Nothing can change that."

"That is right."

The pair quickly turned their attention to one of their guests who was listening in on the conversation. It was a young woman with long pink hair and lovely blue eyes. She was a few years older than Delia. Apart from that, she was in a light blue blouse with a small silver necklace dangling around her neck. And to Professor Oak's knowledge, she is known as Ms. Saori, a former well-known Pokémon Coordinator and the wife of Mr. Saori. And from the looks of it, she is trying to support Delia in any way possible.

"Ash will always be Ash, dear." The former Coordinator started, smiling gently at the young mother before her. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I know." Delia said, smiling weakly at Ms. Saori.

"If you do, then stop worrying, Mrs. Ketchum," A male voice interrupted in calm, sternly tone.

No sooner, all eyes fell right onto Mrs. Saori's husband, a man with black hair and glasses in a black business suit who was relaxing in his seat next to his lovely wife with his arms crossed and his eyes closed shut. From what Professor Oak has learned about the Saori family, this man was no ordinal man. He might look like one, but in reality, he wasn't. Mr. Saori is the current head of the Saori family, a family with a well-known reputation of swordsmanship and having a long history with the Ōraians. Not only that, Mr. Saori is well-respected as a master swordsman and a former Pokémon Master throughout the world. Nothing can take that away from him. And knowing that he has everyone's attention in the room, there was no stopping him from speaking out his mind about the current situation before him.

"I'm not worried." The young mother lied, but failed miserably.

"From that tone, I beg to differ." Delia bit her lower lip. "And from what Professor Oak has told us about your son, I don't blame you at all." The young mother was pretty surprised when she heard that.

"You don't?" Mr. Saori slightly nodded.

"Not really. From what I heard so far, things aren't adding up about your son."

"What do you mean?" Delia asked. "Are you trying to say that it's too soon for Ash to be the next Ōra Prince?"

"That's right." A new voice said, completely cutting off the head of the Saori family.

Just like before, the group, except for Mr. Saori who was a little upset for being interrupted, turned their attention to the source of the voice where they see an average-looking man with faded brown hair in a white dress shirt and blue pants, giving them all his full attention.

"How is this so, Mr. Shirona?" Delia questioned.

"You see, Mrs. Ketchum. It usually takes two hundred years or so for fate to choose a new Ōra Prince." Mr. Shirona explained. "Unfortunately, this isn't the case when it comes down to your son."

Delia blinked and blinked. She still didn't quite follow what he was getting at.

"From everything we just heard so far, we came down to a conclusion that maybe, just maybe the endless cycle between the Ōraians and the Dākuōraians is drifting apart or…"

"…In theory, your son could have been born special, Mrs. Ketchum." Mrs. Shirona suddenly said, completely catching everyone off guard when she cut off her husband in mid-sentence. "That's one way of looking at it, but in reality, it's still just a theory."

"Do you really think so?" Delia asked the young blonde woman who is a well-known movie actress and a well-known daughter of the Shirona family, which is another famous family under swordsmanship, just like the Saori family.

"Call it a strong hunch, Mrs. Ketchum." Mrs. Shirona informed.

"I-I see…" As much as she wanted to accept that answer, Delia didn't know how to respond to it. However, unlike her, someone did and by the looks of it, he wasn't in a good mood, either.

"A strong hunch, what a foolish thought." A cold voice spat at that idea.

Just as that voice made that comment, the group suddenly turned their attention all the way in the back of the living room where they spot a couple distancing themselves from the rest of the pack. And from the looks of it, the pair was leaning against the wall and mimicking one another with their arms crossed and their eyes shut. Talk about an anti-social duo with a perfect match of personality. Needless to say, the couple wasn't your average day stick-in-the-mud pair. No, they were far from that. Known to most, the man with the black, scruffy hair and golden eyes, an accessory eye patch over his right eye, in a fashion black overcoat, who spoke, was an infamous mercenary from the infamous Hunter family. To his side was his partner-in-crime and lovely wife who was a young woman with shoulder-length, silver hair and blue eyes in a similar fashion overcoat, like her husband. These two were indeed a dangerously duo. But much so, Mrs. Shirona didn't really appreciate Mr. Hunter calling her "hope of opinion" a foolish thought. It was nothing, but disrespect.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hunter. I didn't quite catch what you just said. Can you repeat that?" The blonde woman asked in calm, but yet sternly tone, casting a deadly gaze towards his direction.

"Humph." A smugly smirk tugged against the mercenary's lips, as if he was taunting her. This somewhat got under the blonde woman's skin, however, she was able to keep her cool in check, attempting not to get off her seat and wipe that stupid smirk off that lousy man's face. Needless to say, Mr. Hunter couldn't care less if he was playing with fire. He enjoys playing with his little targets.

"As I said before, Mrs. Shirona…" The eye-patched man opened his _only _good eye before casting its gaze upon the female actor and swordswoman. "Your opinion about her little brat is nothing more than a false theory with no evidence to back it up. More or less, nothing, but a foolish thought from a foolish woman like you."

Mrs. Shirona gritted her teeth. There was no way in hell that she was going to sit by and let _that _man insult not only her, but also the new Ōra Prince like that. Not on her watch, he won't.

Just as the young swordswoman was about to make her move and before her husband could make an attempt to stop her, someone came to her aide and defended her pride and Ash's honor. "Spoken like a true fool." Mr. Saori abruptly interrupted, causing the group, including the Hunters, to cast their gaze right onto him.

"What _did _you just say?" The eye-patched man asked, eying at the head of the Saori family who was still sitting in the same composure from the beginning, in a dangerous manner.

"For a mercenary who lives his life doing nothing, but tarnish his family's legacy, disregard his soul purpose in life, and looking down on others like they were nothing, but a speck of life, you completely surprise me for not understanding the simplest thing I just said. What a shame."

"What was THAT?" Mr. Hunter roared in a fit of anger.

In a mere second, both Hunters pulled out a Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic handgun from their overcoat and pointed them both at the head of the Saori family. No sooner when they did that, Mrs. Shirona and Mr. Saori made their move in a blink of an eye. As soon as they did, all hell broke loose. Both sides were staring down at one another with their weapons in hand. Mr. Saori had his hidden katana underneath Mr. Hunter's throat while Mr. Hunter had his handgun pointing at Mr. Saori's forehead. The same situation goes with Mrs. Shirona and Mrs. Hunter. Neither side was going to back down. One was waiting for the other to flinch or make a move. However, before someone could even make a move, Professor Oak who had seen enough of this, stood up from his seat.

"Alright, this has gone far enough! Stop this foolishness at ONCE!" The Pokémon researcher yelled in a fit of rage.

The room was now in complete silence.

Now that Professor Oak has everyone's undivided attention after his loud shout. It was time for him to move forward. "Now listen here…" He lectured with a scowl on his face. "This isn't time for you all to be fighting against one another. We need to stay focus on what's important right now. So please everyone, just keep your personal rivalry at bay until then."

"I agree." Mrs. Ketchum backed up her former mentor since she had a feeling that he was right. "Please, everyone, stop fighting." She pleaded.

After moments and moments later, the three opposing families finally came to their senses for the time being. With everyone back in track and not trying to kill one another, especially not trying to kill the Hunters, the meeting continued as usual, without any further distractions for that matter.

"Now that everyone has finally calmed down…" Professor Oak started, eying each person in the room like a hawk, in case someone tries to cause another disruption during the meeting. "We can continue where we left off."

Mr. Saori nodded in agreement while ignoring his archrival's death glare. "Very well, Professor Oak," He paused for a brief second before continuing. "From where Mrs. Ketchum's son stands as the first ever Ōraian to break away from the endless cycle... What is _your _real reason for bringing us all here today?" The head of the Saori demanded in a calm tone, not leaving his gaze off the old professor for one second.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give us _that _crap, old man!" Mr. Hunter spat as he see through the old man's little charade.

"Tell us the real reason on why you asked all of us to come here with our daughters." Mrs. Hunter demanded and glaring at Professor Oak. "You better do it or else, old man!" She threatened.

Professor Oak sighed deeply. He had no choice. It was time to face the music. "Very well…" He paused, with all eyes on him. "The real reason I asked you three families to come here today is because…"

With no time to waste, Professor Oak explained everything to his hired hands with great detail and once he was done, the families were now fully aware about the current situation before them. "Humph. Figures as much that a bunch of nobodies would cause problems for a stupid gain." Mr. Hunter said dryly, uninterested about the unknown organizations and their lousy objectives.

"Nonetheless…." Mr. Saori spoke, completely ignoring the eye patch-wearing mercenary. "People who are seeking out the Ōra Princes and tarnishing their legacy for their own selfish gain must be stop!" He growled. "It's beyond disrespect!"

"I know, dear." His wife agreed, but soon turned her gaze to Professor Oak. "But what does this how to do with our daughters?" She asked.

"Ah, yes…" Professor Oak started. "You see, dear. Instead of having you all being Ash's bodyguards, we are going to have your daughters take your spots. That way, no one…"

"…would expect a thing, including those organizations." Mrs. Shiorna interrupted and finishing Professor Oak's sentence for him, knowing that she hit the nail right on the head.

"Precisely," The Pokémon researcher stated with a smile.

"Hmm… as much as it sounds like a good ploy to fool our enemies, it still sounds risky to have our daughters take the responsibility to protect the boy when their own life is at risk as well, don't you think so?" The master swordsman pointed out the flaws within the plan.

"I know it looks that way, Mr. Saori, but what other choice do we h-…"

"Nonetheless…." Mr. Saori suddenly cut off the Pokémon researcher in mid-sentence. "I see your point."

Professor Oak blinked several times. "You do?" The head of the Saori family firmly nodded.

"Yes." He stated before continuing. "Knowing that our presence would draw in attention, especially from our foes, I agree that we should move forward with the plan of allowing our daughters fulfill their role as the bodyguards instead of us since they haven't established a reputation like we did. Therefore, I have faith in my daughter and her abilities."

"So do I." His wife agreed with a warm smile. "Our Solidad will do her best to protect the Ōra Prince at all cost."

And just like the Saori family, Mrs. and Mr. Shirona also allowed their daughter, Cynthia to take part in the duty because they too had faith in their daughter and her abilities. After all, just like Solidad, she too was trained for the day when she had to dedicate her life to protect the Ōra Prince because it was her family's sworn duty to do so.

Now that both families were on the same page, that leaves only one hired family left. How ironic that it has to be the Hunters. Nevertheless, the group did _everything _and I mean everything they can to convince the two mercenaries to join in on the cause. After long moments of frustration and great ordeals, the two stubborn mercenaries were able to come in terms with the group, but under one condition. Since Professor Oak who was the one that asked for their help, the Pokémon researcher must face the ultimate consequence for his ordeal. And by _ultimate_, I mean… he must pay the Hunter family double for their services. Talk about a tough deal.

After thinking about it long and hard, Professor Oak had no choice, but to accept their terms, no matter how degrading it was. But even so, he was doing it for the right cause. He was doing it for Ash, more specifically, for Delia, and lastly… for the future.

With everyone now under a "special" agreement, it was time to end the "so-called" meeting and tell the soon-to-be bodyguards about the news.

And speaking of the three daughters, where were they?

**Pallet Town - The Ketchum Residence -**

Not too far from where Professor Oak's laboratory is located at is a small, lonely house with white fencing surrounding the home. It was located near a dirt road that leads all the way to Professor Oak's laboratory and from the opposite direction, town square. This peaceful home belongs to Mrs. Ketchum and her only son, Ash Ketchum. And from the looks of it, Ash and a few other guests were occupying the home as we speak. For who were these guests? Only time will tell.

Inside the house's kitchen, there were three pre-teens girls who were busy occupying themselves with minor things while waiting for Professor Oak and his group to come back from their little meeting at the lab. For those who might not know, these three girls weren't your average day pre-teens. No, they were very special, in their own way.

The first one who appears to be sitting around the dinner table in one of the seats and reading a small red book about Pokémon battles was a young girl who bears a quite resemblance to Mrs. Shirona with the whole long blonde hair and gray eyes routine. But unlike the older blonde, her hair didn't have red streaks and it was tied in a ponytail by a black hair band. Next, she was wearing a black tank top with a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of black and white sneakers. Behind her and hanging on her seat, was her black sleeveless hoodie, which she took off because it was a little stuffy to wear it inside the house. And from where it looks, there was _something _resting on her lap. It appears to be a "special" cavalry saber, safely tucked inside its hoister. From what it appears, it must have been passed down to her from her family. She's one lucky girl.

From all the evidence given so far, there was no mistaken of it. This girl was definitely the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shirona. Her name was clearly Cynthia Shirona, one of Ash's soon-to-be bodyguards and a proud Pokémon trainer and swordswoman-in-training.

Sitting right across from her and polishing a MP5SD3 with a white rag, was another girl who appears to be a little older than her with short silver hair and blue eyes, just like Mrs. Hunter. From it looks, the silver-haired girl was in a light blue Ringer T-shirt with a pair of tan cargo pants and a pair of white sneakers. Attached to her waist, on each side, was a Jericho 941 F, safety secured inside its hoister.

At that point, there was no doubt that this girl was indeed part of the Hunter family, more or less, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. You had to be blind if you can't put two and two together. At any rate, her name is Jane or J for short, and she is one of the candidates that her parents and the group were talking about, earlier.

Finally, but not least… there was another girl in the kitchen with them, However, unlike Cynthia and J who were sitting around the dinner table and doing their own thing to pass time, she was up and around, standing right in front of the kitchen's window for some strange odd reason. From what it appears, she was gazing right through it as she was watching two small boys, ranging from four or five, playing in the backyard with a few Pokémon that Professor Oak let them borrow. She giggled when the older boy was scolding the younger one about something. For whatever reason it was, she will never know. After all, she can't read lip.

Well, apart from that, this girl was just as special as her childhood friends. How so? Well, she too was born from a famous family, partially the Saori family, to be exact. She bears a quite resemblance to her mother with the whole pink hair and blue eyes routine. But unlike her mother, her hair was just shoulder-length, not fully grown, just yet. From there, she was wearing a red T-shirt with white wordings on it, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Close to her side and leaning against the kitchen sink counter was a pair of her family's heirloom twin blade swords, which was safety secured inside their hoisters. Knowing that, this girl must be a trainee, just like her friend, Cynthia within the area of swordsmanship. But unlike her friend, she was a Pokémon coordinator, not a Pokémon trainer. From all the evidence so far, this young lady goes by the name Solidad Saori, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Saori.

Now that each of the girls' identity was confirmed, there was nothing much else to say about them, except for the fact that all three of them have been quiet ever since they were dropped off by their parents to watch over Mrs. Ketchum's son and Professor Oak's grandson for a few hours ago. From there, none of them brought up a decent conversation since then. But now… that's going to change.

"Hey, Solidad…?" Cynthia suddenly called out her friend's name without removing her gaze and attention from her reading.

"Hmm?" Quickly as she heard her name, the pink-haired girl turned her gaze away from the window and stared at the young blonde before her, with slight interest. "Oh, what is it, Cynthia?"

"How are Ash and Gary?" Cynthia asked, a bit curious about the two boys that her friend was keeping a close eye on, through the window.

Solidad giggled. "They're doing swell. Although…" The young girl covered her mouth with a hand, preventing another giggle from escaping. "Gary keeps picking on Ash at every chance he can get."

The young blonde shook her head, but smiled softly. "That's Professor Oak's grandson for you."

Solidad nodded. "Yeah, but that's his way of showing that he cares about Ash."

"True."

"Boys will be boys."

"Agree." Both girls shared a small chuckle.

"Tch."

Suddenly, the two girls turned their attention to J who was still busy polishing her gun, but had an expression that told everyone that she was in a grumpy mood. From Cynthia and Solidad's standpoint, the silver-haired girl was a little bit agitated with them. For whatever reason it was, the two girls had no idea. They simply thought J was being J, like always. Still, they couldn't help, but wonder, what was bugging her.

"What's egging you, Miss Krabby Pants?" Solidad asked, with a hand on her hip and a small smirk tugging against the side corner of her lips.

In a response to that, the proud daughter of the Hunter family suddenly pointed her gun and glared at the smirking swordswoman-in-training, as if she was tempting to scare her annoying friend with the pull of the trigger. "Shut up, pinky, or else I will shoot you." This was no threat. This was a promise. Unlike most, J was willing to shoot her own friends, just to make a statement. So you better watch yourself on what you say around J, or else it will cost you dearly with your life.

However, unlike most, Solidad wasn't at the very least intimidated by her friend's empty threat. She knows too well that her friend wouldn't waste a bullet on her. You had to pay her to do it and Solidad clearly knows it. "You wouldn't dare, would you?" The proud daughter of the Saori family asked while matching her friend's death glare with her own.

The atmosphere became intense. Neither girl was going back down from this little glaring contest. Although one was waiting for the other to blink. No such luck with that.

Cynthia sighed. Her two friends were quite a handful. But needless to say, she was quite use to it. No matter how annoying it was. "Okay, you two, that's enough." She said, trying to be the peacekeeper.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore, Cynthia." A familiar voice said.

As soon as they heard that voice, the girls quickly turned their attention over to the kitchen's doorway where they spotted Professor Oak, Delia, and their folks, except for J's who were suddenly absent from the group, making their way into the kitchen.

"So your meeting is finally over?" Cynthia asked the group as she closed her book and getting up from her seat.

"Yes, dear." Her mother responded with a small smile. The blonde girl cocked an eyebrow. She had a feeling that something was _definitely _up.

"How did it go?" Solidad asked no one in particular, with a curious tone.

"It went fine, honey." Mrs. Saori answered her daughter's question.

"Although…" Mr. Saori interrupted his wife, causing his daughter and her two friends to stare at him. "There is something…." The head of the Saori family took a brief second to side glance at Professor Oak before turning his gaze right back onto the three girls before him. He slightly pushed his glasses up before continuing. "…that Professor Oak would like to tell you three."

Cynthia blinked.

Solidad blinked.

…And J, well, she couldn't care less, but decided to pay attention, anyway.

The three daughters weren't expecting this. However, from what Solidad's father just told them, they were now curious on what Professor Oak wanted to tell them.

Sensing that he had their full attention and sensing that it was his cue, Professor Oak took a step forward and cleared his throat. "You see… girls. I want to tell you that-…"

Before the Pokémon researcher could even say another word, the kitchen's backdoor suddenly burst open, completely startling everyone in the kitchen. No sooner, two small boys ran inside, causing a scene. And from where it looks, the young boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes in a red T-shirt and blue shorts with sandals was somewhat teasing the other boy who had messy black hair and light blue eyes in a plain white T-shirt and blue shorts with white sneakers about something, something that raven-haired boy didn't like.

"MOM! Gary keeps calling me ASHLEY!" The boy known as Ash Ketchum, yelled.

"Because you are o…" Once the boy named Gary Oak, joined his childish friend's side, his sentence quickly died in his throat when he took notice of all of the adults and the three girls in the kitchen with their attention solely focusing on him and Ash. He don't know why, but he had a bad feeling that the two of them were intruding on his grandpa and his group's somewhat gathering. He can tell by the looks that he was getting from everyone, especially from his grandpa. Gary sighed. Talk about a bad timing. But even so… it didn't really make a difference since Professor Oak was somewhat glad that Ash was here. Say what?

With the "self-proclaimed" Ōra Prince at their present, it was going to make things much easier for the Pokémon researcher to drop the grand news to Cynthia and the others about their assignment. With no time to waste, Professor Oak move forward with his plans, completely ignoring Ash and his grandson, at the moment.

"Girls…" The Pokémon researcher started, causing all eyes, including Ash and Gary's, to be on him. It was now or never. "As of now and this day forward, you three are Ash's bodyguards until the day you died." He clearly stated, with no motion of turning back now.

Cynthia and Solidad's eyes burst out from their sockets after hearing that. "W-WHAT?" They both shouted in complete shock.

Even J was in complete shock. She couldn't believe it, either. Was this a dream? She thought so, but in reality… it wasn't.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to delay this chapter for so LONG, but things have been very stressful in my life, as of late. But even so…. its no excuse to keep you guys waiting for so long. I will try to get more updates up as soon as possible. Anyway, sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring with all chattering between Oak and the three families. I want to give you guys an inside view of the three families since each one of them has a strong history with the Ōraians and the previous Ōra Princes. I will add more information about them later on. For now, I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Wish me luck on the next chapter! Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading credit and editing to **_Final Heir_**!**

**P.S.S. - Recently, I have been getting a lot of surprising requests of bringing back **_The Legacy of Ōra_**.** **I might do so, but with a better and maybe steady plot. It depends. So for those who are anxious, just wait and see in September. And who knows? Maybe I will bring it back and update it alongside with this story. Only time will tell.**

**Johan07**


	3. The Child Prince Arc: Getting Along

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OC villains, Toto and a few others.

**Rated: **T to M

**Genre (s): **Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Romance

**Word Count: **5,251

**Pairing (s): **Ash/harem (slowly), and a few others

**Summary: **Two thousand years ago, two proud clans by the name of **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians**, born from similar bloodlines with unique abilities, were chosen by fate to defend the world from evil and keeping the balance between man and Pokémon at peace. Overtime and for every two hundred years or so, fate would choose two "special" children, one from each clan, to carry on their proud legacy and be their **"Ōra Prince"**. Unfortunately, the **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians **didn't like the idea of having two Ōra princes. To their eyes, there can **ONLY **be one true **Ōra Prince **between the two rival clans. No sooner, debate exploded between the two and soon afterwards, a bloody war was set. After years and years of gruesome conflict, the **Ōraians **and **Dākuōraians **finally split into two separate bloodlines, in order to prove one another who is the superior clan and who had the right to be fate's **ONLY **defenders of the world. Not only that, who they had the privilege to have their children and their descendants carry out their legacy as their rightful **Ōra Prince**.

Now, two thousand years later, a young boy by the name of Ash Satoshi Ketchum, a descendant of the **Ōraians **and one of the new **Ōra Princes**, must fulfill his undying role as a **Ōraian **descendant and **Ōra Prince **to carry out his bloodline's legacy and responsibilities. But can he handle it alone? Much less, can he live up to his bloodline's standards while dealing with troublesome trials and foes along the way? And what is the deal with him having three female bodyguards as his protection? Much so, they are willing to protect him with the cost of their life. Can this be for real? Only time will tell.

**Characters' Age (s):**

Ash Satoshi Ketchum = 4 ½ - 5

Delia Hanako Ketchum = Early-30's

Professor Samuel Oak = Mid-40's

Gary Shigeru Oak = 5 - 5 ½

Cynthia Shirona = 12

Solidad Saori = 12

J/Jane Hunter = 12 ½

Unnamed parents = Late-30's

**The Ōra Prince- The Child Prince Arc**

**- Getting Along -**

An awkward silence fell upon the kitchen…

It was quiet…

…too quiet to be exact,

No one spoke a single word…

No one did…

…especially not Cynthia, Solidad, and J.

The news about them being new bodyguards to Mrs. Ketchum's son completely took them off guard by surprise and left them completely speechless. Neither of them expected this. Heck, even they didn't know how to react to this, at all. How can they? It was so sudden and unexpected. Just a few hours ago, they were busy watching over Ash who they thought at first, was just an ordinal descendant of the Ōraians. But now… after a few hours later, they were now his bodyguards, without any further explanation, as to why they were. After all, things weren't adding up. Well, to the girls' point of view, they weren't, but to others, except for Ash and Gary who were really, really confused about everything that is going on before them, that's another story.

As much as the three girls were so confused and surprised about Professor Oak's sudden announcement, no one was more confused than Ash and Gary. The two youngsters were standing there with a complete clueless look on their face. They didn't have the slightest clue what the hell was going on and who could blame them. They were strangers to the whole situation. They couldn't make out from head to toe what Professor Oak was talking about. Or for that matter, why the old researcher suddenly appointed the three girls who they barely knew, as Ash's new bodyguards? What made Ash so special? Who knows? But by the expressions on Cynthia, Solidad, and J's faces, they were just as surprised as they were and Gary didn't blame them. He would freak out too, if he was suddenly Ash's bodyguard like them. Needless to say... he was glad, he wasn't. Nonetheless, this wasn't the time to think about that. It was time for some answers and the only person who has those answers was Professor Oak. However, just before the boys could get a chance to ask the old professor for some answers, something unexpected happens.

***BAM***

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the proud daughter of the Hunter family slammed the dinner table with both of her hands before getting up from her seat. Her action alone caught everyone off guard by surprise and before long… all attention was on her. From where it looks, she was _definitely _in a foul mood. Her eyebrows were twitching violently while her icy blue eyes were completely shut. She still couldn't believe what she just heard from the old professor's mouth. Was this for real that she's going to be a bodyguard to some brat? How was this possible? If she didn't know any better, she had a feeling that her lousy parents had something to do with this. Or at the very least, was part of it.

In any case, J CANNOT accept this. Why should she be a bodyguard to a little snotty brat, in the first place? What reason is there? If there is one, it better be a DAMN good one. Otherwise, there is NO WAY she is going through with this without an explanation. There was nothing, but a mockery, a joke to her and her pride. And who's to blame for this? Well, that's simple. It was none other than Professor Oak, the man who brought this whole situation up in the first place. And speaking of him, he was now on J's **Top Shit List**. Talk about bad luck for him and there was no doubt that he was holding all the answers. Time for him to fess up or else.

"Is this… some kind of a joke, old man?" J growled through her gritted teeth and shooting the Pokémon researcher one of the coldest glares that she has _ever _given to anyone, thus far. "…Because I'm not laughing."

"It's no joke, J." Professor Oak firmly stated with a straight face, completely ignoring the death glare that he was getting from the silver-haired girl. "I'm being serious. You three are now Ash's new bodyguards."

J narrows her icy blue gaze even harder than before. "For what reason?"

"What other reason is there?" The Pokémon researcher countered with another question. "It is _your _family's duty, is it not?" He questioned.

"I couldn't care less about that!" The female mercenary spat dangerously. "Until I can get a straight forward answer from _you_,I'm NOT going to follow this stupid routine and be this…" She quickly glances at the small boy who she was told to protect and be a bodyguard to. Her icy blue gaze made the small boy shiver in fright. Ash didn't know why she was looking at him in that way, but he had a feeling that she wasn't too happy about something and he didn't blame her. He too was still baffled about the whole situation before him. But either way, that still didn't stop J from pouring her hatred onto him.

After sending a cold message to the small boy, J quickly went back to Professor Oak and continued where she left off. "…brat's stupid bodyguard without a proper answer." She finished.

Professor Oak sighed deeply. He knew this wasn't to be easy. He had a strong feeling about it from the very beginning. Why didn't he trust his instinct? I guess Professor Oak made a small mistake when he made his final decision. Oh, well. It's too late to turn back now. He might as well do J a favor and explain himself before things get out of control.

Just when he was about to, Solidad abruptly interrupted him. "As much as I hate saying this…" All eyes were now on her. "…J does bring up a good point." Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"Indeed she does." The blonde girl said calmly before casting her lonely gaze onto her parents who was somewhat avoiding any sort of eye contact with her. Cynthia raised an eyebrow at that. Talk about suspicion. She can tell right away that her parents were hiding something from her. By "something", she had no idea what it was, but had a feeling that it was important, really important. Just the look on their faces told the story. But even so, Cynthia decided to shrug it off and worry about it later. For now, back with the topic about her and her friends being bodyguards to Ash.

Once the young blonde shifted her attention right back onto Professor Oak, she continued where she left off since she still had something she wanted to say. "…And just like her, I'm pretty curious on why you suddenly chosen us three to be Ash's new bodyguards, Professor Oak. Is there a special reason?" She asked calmly while eying the Pokémon researcher closely like a hawk.

"…"

"Is that a yes or no?" The young blonde asked calmly.

"…"

"Professor, please… Just tell us the reason already." Cynthia demanded with a soft sigh. Her patience with Professor Oak was growing thin.

"Alright…" Professor Oak finally gave in, sighing softly and knowing that it was pretty useless to hide the truth from the girls. They have the right to know about everything and that _is _what they are going to get.

"…The real reason you three are Ash's new bodyguards is because… Ash is the new Ōra Prince." He informed while waiting for some kind of reaction. He did get some, but they weren't the ones he was expecting, at the very least.

After hearing the news about Ash being the new Ōra Prince, Cynthia, Solidad, J, Gary, and Ash didn't know how to react to it, literally… they didn't know how. Most of them can _only_… blink and blink.

Cynthia blinked…

Solidad blinked…

J blinked…

Gary blinked…

…And Ash, well… he just stood there like the clueless boy that he was since he didn't have a slightest clue what Professor Oak was talking about. And needless to say… no one can blame him.

In any case, while Ash and Gary were scratching their heads and trying to look for some answers, Cynthia, Solidad, and J couldn't help, but stare blankly at Professor Oak. Was he for real? By the facial expression on his face, he was. But even so… the girls didn't know if they should trust his words or not, it was just too much to bear. For one thing and to their knowledge, it was just too soon to crown a new Ōra Prince. Fifty years ago, the previous prince died, so there was no possible chance they can believe Mrs. Ketchum's son is the new Ōra Prince. It was just too soon, one hundred and fifty years too soon. Was it possible that Professor Oak was pulling their leg? There's a possibility, but most unlikely. But even so… there's always a chance that he…

"Are you being serious here?" J suddenly asked Professor Oak with a frown, causing everyone to stare at her. "Or are you just leading us on with this s-…"

"No, J." Professor Oak quickly cut off the young girl before she could get a chance to finish her sentence. "I'm not pulling your leg. It's the truth and to prove it…" The Pokémon researcher suddenly turned his attention to Delia and gave her a solid nod, as if he was telling that it was her cue to make her move. The young mother took notice of his nod and nodded right back.

Suddenly, the young woman took a step forward, causing the three girls to give her a slight look of interest. What was she up to? "Ash honey…?" She called out to her young boy with a sweet tone.

"Yeah… Mom?" Ash said awkwardly as he turns his attention to his mother.

"Come here."

"Um… okay…"

The young boy didn't know why his mother wanted him to walk over to her, but… he did it anyway. And once he made his way over and stood right in front of her, the young mother slowly kneeled down to her son's level and placed a hand on his left shoulder, smiling sweetly at him. "Now honey, stand still," Ash blinked confusedly at her. "Mama needs to show these nice three girls something on your back, all right?"

"Um…" Ash didn't know how to respond to that. What was so special about his back? Was there something special on his back? Who knows? But nonetheless, the young boy nodded his head, despite not knowing what was going on.

As soon as her son gave her the "a-okay" signal, Delia quickly lifts up his shirt to where his back was completely exposed. From there, Cynthia, Solidad, and J's eyes slightly widened when they spotted a blue circular-like tattoo with angel-like wings on the back of the boy's left shoulder blade.

At that moment, the three girls couldn't believe their eyes. Were they hallucinating? Maybe? Or… maybe not. Either way, they still couldn't believe they were seeing the exact same tattoo that was given to those who were chosen by fate to be the Ōra Prince. Usually, they would see a plain blue sphere tattoo on any ordinal Ōraian, but not this time. It seems… this time fate has taken a different route in the cycle and has chosen Ash to be the first to be in that route. Talk about being special.

At any rate, the girls were still unsure if they should trust what they were seeing before them. Sure, it was quite clear that Ash had the Ōra Prince's tattoo, but still… How was this possible? The only person who can answer that is Professor Oak himself. And speaking of that man, he never left his eyes off the three girls who soon turned their attention right to him.

"Professor… Is this for r-…?"

"Yes, Cynthia." He abruptly cut off the young blonde before she could even ask her question. "What you saw on Ash's back is the proof that he is no doubt the new prince of the Ōraians." He stated.

"But how is this possible, professor?" Solidad asked him, still looking a bit confused about the whole situation.

"It could be fate."

"Fate?" Cynthia and Solidad blinked while J frowned at his answer. Professor Oak nodded.

"Yes, but that's not important right now until I do some further research about it." The Pokémon researcher informed. The girls couldn't help, but feel disappointed about that. "At any rate…" He continued. "…It is _your _duty to guard Ash from harm at any cost."

"But why us?" Solidad asked, out of curiosity. Cynthia and J wanted to know the reason as well, just like her since the Pokémon researcher haven't told them the reason yet, as to why they were bodyguards to Ash.

"...Because we have faith in you girls." Mrs. Saori suddenly said, completely beating Professor Oak to the punch.

"Have faith in us?" Cynthia and Solidad said confusedly while J cocked an eyebrow at her friend's mother. The young mother nodded.

"Yes. We all believe you three are the right choice for this job." Mrs. Saori explained with a warm smile. "Isn't that right, honey?" The young woman asked her husband when she turned to him. The man gave a solid nod to the girls.

"That's right." Mr. Saori firmly stated. "…Because we all know that you will make us proud."

"Dad…" Solidad smiled warmly at her dear father and his kind words. It was nice for him to say that.

"…And that is why…" Mr. Saori continued while completely ignoring his young daughter who was still smiling at him. "…You three will be living with Mrs. Ketchum and her son from now on until further notice."

"W-WH-WHAT?"

Mr. Saori sighed softly while pushing his glasses upward with a finger. "Is that really a big shock to you three?" He asked dryly, without knowing the end results to that question.

"YES!"

Mr. Saori shook his head at their response.

"What is the meaning of this?" J growled, baring her fangs while glaring at the man hatefully.

"I tell you." The raven-haired man started, quickly taking notice of the silver-haired girl's glare and matching it with his own. "Just before we got here, we _all _came to an agreement that we should put all three of you under Mrs. Ketchum's care and have you live under her roof with her and her son. That way you can perform your duties of protecting the prince without any further problems." He carefully explained while eying each girl to make sure she was sinking in all the information that was given to her by him. So far, they were, but J still had a problem with it, more specifically, a problem about living with the young mother and the boy she was signed to guard. It was downright degrading for her to do that.

"What makes you think I'm going through with this?"

"I'm glad that you asked that, young lady." Mr. Saori said sternly, narrowing his gaze at J. "If my memory serves me correctly, your parents also agreed on this." J gritted her teeth and clutched her fists when she heard this. It was so typical that her parents would do something like this to her. Damn them. "Therefore, you have no say into this. Live with it. The decision is final."

J bit the bottom of her lip until she tasted her own blood. The young girl wanted to go on and say something to oppose the idea, but it was no use. The decision was final. Her parents already accepted the terms with these fools without her knowledge, so there was nothing she can do about it, at this point. Her fate was sealed, no matter how much she hates it.

"Fine, whatever," She scowled before sitting back down to her seat and looking away with her arms crossed.

"Okay…. With that being settled…" Solidad slowly turns away from her friend who was in a bad mood. "What about-…"

"No need to worry, girls." Cynthia's mother cut her off. "Some of your things are on their way here." She assured if that's what Solidad was going to ask.

"…And from time to time, we will send you girls some funds, in case you need some cash." Mr. Shirona added.

"We really appreciate it, Dad." Cynthia thanked her father with a warm smile. The father smiled back at his daughter.

"Alright then..." Professor Oak suddenly spoke up when he cleared his throat, gaining everyone's undivided attention once again. "…With the preparations out of the way, shall we inform the girls about the other details they need to know?" He solely asked the parents than the group itself. The parents nodded in agreement to that idea.

While Professor Oak and the parents were busy informing the girls about other matters, this left Ash and Gary to attend their own little business, which was figuring out if they completely understand about the whole situation that happen so far. From where it looks, the grandson of the famous researcher of Kanto was somewhat on the ball. The newly crowned Ōra Prince, on the other hand… well, he wasn't on the same ball as his childhood friend/rival was. True to be told, Ash was just clueless as ever.

Slowly, the spiky-haired boy made his way over to his clueless rival's side. Once he did, he called out to him in a tone that only he and Ash can hear. "Hey, Ashy-boy?"

Hearing his name being called on, the raven-haired boy turned his attention over to Gary who was standing right in front of him with a curious look on his face. "Yeah, Gary?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Um…" Ash took a second to glance over to the chatting group, then to his mother who was listening in on the conversation before turning his attention back to his rival who was waiting for his answer. "…Not really…" He replied honestly while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Gary sighed heavily. "Figures…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Gary?"

The spiky-haired boy shook his head. "Nothing… Although…" A teasing smirk tugged against the corner of his lips. "Maybe you should ask your Mom-my since you're so slow." He laughed.

"That's NOT funny, Gary." Ash puffed his cheeks and glaring at the laughing boy.

Sensing that something was up, Mrs. Ketchum moved her attention away from the group's conversation over to her son. "Honey, is something the matter?" She asked worriedly, glancing down at her only child.

Hearing his mother's worried voice, the young boy quickly turned away from his rival and look up at his mother with a curious look on his face. "Um… mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you know what's going on? Because… I don't."

A soft giggle escaped from the young mother. "Of course I do, honey." She replied happily. "Starting today we are getting three new housemates to live with us."

"Huh?" Ash blinked at her and titling his head to his side in confusion, but it was in a cute way.

"You will find out soon enough, honey." Delia assured her dear son with another giggle.

"O…kay…" The little boy said awkwardly, not quite get what his mother was getting at.

Poor little Ash…

Starting today and days to come, his life will never be the same again. And with Cynthia, Solidad, and J now living with him and his dear mother, anything is possible.

**Time Skip - Three Days Later -**

"I still can't believe I'm living here with the likes of you people, especially that stupid brat."

Sighing, Cynthia who was busy reading an interesting book in her comfortable seat in the living room, turned away from her reading over to J who was busy polishing her AK-103 assault rifle and sitting on a separate sofa. The silver-haired girl was in a grumpy mood ever since they moved in with the Ketchums. Sure, Cynthia too didn't like the new living arrangements at first, but over time, she got use to it. So this was no point in crying over spill milk about it.

"Now, now, J, there's no reason to talk like that." She tried to reason with her dear friend, but failed miserably when J shot her a murderous glare, which she didn't take notice and continued. "And don't call Ash a brat."

"Yeah!" Solidad who was listening on the conversation while polishing her family's swords from her seat, suddenly agreed to her friend's words. "Show the kid some respect. After all, he is the one we have to protect and all."

"Tch…" J snorted. "Why should I?"

Solidad sighed in frustration. Sometimes her friend can be a stubborn bitch. "You need to, Jane."

"My name is J!"

Rolling her blue eyes, the pink-haired girl continued. "As I said… you need to warm up to him, otherwise he won't like you and it's going to make our job a lot harder than it is." She explained, hoping all of this was getting through J's stubborn thick head.

"Look who's talking." J said sarcastically, glaring at her friend. "You and Cynthia haven't made any progress with him either." That was true. In the past three days of living with the Ketchums, neither Cynthia nor Solidad made any progress with Ash, just like J. And there was a reason to it.

"It's because he's a little shy." Cynthia said truthfully. Solidad totally agreed with that answer.

"Yeah, that could be it." The pink-haired girl supported her friend's claim and continued where she left off. "Before we came here, it was just Ash and his mom. Now that we are here, he's just not used to the extra company around him."

Cynthia nodded, and then added. "Nonetheless, it will take him some time to warm up to us. Until he does, let's try to get to know him a little better." She suggested.

"Good idea, Cynthia." Solidad liked the whole idea while J, on the hand, thought that plan was nothing, but a waste of her time.

"Stupid idea if you ask me."

"No one ask you, Jane."

"IT'S J!"

"Whatever, but anyway…" Solidad continued while ignoring the cold glare that she was getting from J. "That sounds like a good plan, Cynthia." The pink-haired girl went back and complimented her friend's suggestion. "That way, Ash will feel more comfortable with us."

"Precisely," Cynthia said with a nod, smiling at her comrade and fellow bodyguard.

"And also…" A teasing smirk tugged against the corner of Solidad's lips. "…He will be less scared with Miss Grumpig here."

"Watch it, Saori!"

"Or what?"

And just like that, the two female bodyguards engaged in a staring contest, sparks flying from their intense stare down. Sighing and shaking her head in disbelief, Cynthia couldn't believe her two friends were at it again. Those two are really something, all right. But needless to say, they needed to stop this at once before things get out of control.

Just as the young blonde was getting to step in and intervene, a familiar voice suddenly cut her off. "Um…"

Suddenly, the trio turned their heads over to the kitchen's walkway entrance where they find the same boy that they were talking about earlier, standing there with a nervous look on his face. "Oh… hey there, Ash…" Solidad said awkwardly.

Ash didn't say anything. He just stood there, avoiding any sort of eye contact from the girls. From there, the trio can tell that he's still hasn't broken away from his shyness around them, but he will, eventually. Until he does, the girls, except for J who didn't seemed to bother to take interest, were more interested on what brought Ash to them. Did he want something from them? Or did he come here to have a small chat with them? Who knows? It was too difficult for them to tell since Ash hasn't said a word. Whatever it was, the young boy was having some difficult time telling them what was on his mind. For all we know, it could be important.

After a few minutes of waiting for their "prince" to speak up with no such luck, the girls decided to shift gears and try the next best thing, which was… ask him straightforward what was going through his mind. "Ash…?" Cynthia called out the little boy's name in a gentle tone. Ash didn't respond to her call. "Is there something on your mind?" Once again, the young boy didn't answer. The young blonde slightly frowned at the lack of responses she was getting from him. Now it was Solidad's turn to give a shot.

"Don't be shy, Ash." She said to the nervous boy with a warm smile. "We don't bite. Well, Jane might, but that's another story." She couldn't help, but teased her cold-hearted friend at her expense.

"Shut up!"

"So…" Solidad continued while completely ignoring the second cold glare that she was getting from J. "Please tell us what's on your mind, kiddo."

"O-Okay…" Sensing that the girls mean no harm, the young boy turned his head over to the trio and said. "Um…" A faint shade of pinkness started to creep up to his cheeks. "…Mom said that lunch is almost already, so please come to the kitchen and sit down."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly. Thanks, Ash." Cynthia thanked the little boy with a warm smile. Ash blushed, but nodded, nonetheless before running back to the kitchen.

Cynthia and Solidad smiled softly at the boy's retreating form. Their attempt to get along with Ash was somewhat a success.

…But they still have a long way to go.

**A/N: I know, I know, but what can I do? Life is always stressful. But thankfully, I was able to get it done. I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me awhile. I hope you guys like the interactions in this chapter. I know I did. Well, kind of. But anyway, for those who are wondering… Yes, there will be Pokémon battles in this story, so don't worry about them. They will come when the time is right. And don't worry about the evil groups and the evil Ōra Prince, they will show up when the time is right as well. At any rate, please R & R! Thank you! Until then, peace out!**

**P.S. - You know the drill. Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Final Heir _**like always!**

**P.S.S. - While I'm doing this story, keep a lookout for a small project that I'm doing alongside it. The story is called **_The Sky Has No Limits_**, which is a series of one-shots that involves Ash and your favorite anime characters from the Pokémon series! I hope you take an interest in it.**

**Johan07**


End file.
